Kado Ulangtahun
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Seharusnya hari ini ia merasa senang. Tapi ada saja tingkah kekasihnya ini, sehingga bukannya senang, justru jengkel bukan main yang ia rasakan sekarang. / Lelaki mana yang lupa sama ulangtahun pacarnya sendiri sih, Sasori! / A SasoSaku fanfiction for Haruno Sakura's birthday. Hope you enjoy minna-san.


**Warning: OOC-ness, typos, serta keabalan lain yang bisa ditemukan disini.**

Hanya sebuah fic kecil berupa ficlet untuk merayakan ultah **Sakura Haruno** pada tanggal 28 Maret ini. hope you enjoy~

.

.

.

_**Kado Ulangtahun**_

_**taintedIris**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

"Sasori, kadoku mana?"

Seorang gadis manis berusia 16 tahun tampak sedang duduk bersender di samping sesosok lelaki seusia dengannya yang nampak sibuk dengan buku tebal yang berada di tangannya. Rambut merah muda panjang si gadis kali ini dikepang dua dari ujung kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan pada lengan si pemuda.

Si lelaki yang bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu menoleh sejenak ke arah si gadis, sebelum kembali ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah rangkaian kata-kata berbahasa inggris yang tercetak pada lembar-lembar kertas buku yang ia pegang dengan tangan.

"Kado apa?"

Si gadis mendelik kesal mendengar jawaban si lelaki berambut merah bata di sampingnya ini. Kedua pipinya ia gembungkan. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya memegangi lengan Sasori kini berada di samping kedua pinggangnya. Ia mendengus.

"Kado ulangtahunku, Sasoriii! Masa' kau lupa hari ini hari ulangtahunku?"

Kembali Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si gadis yang kini terlihat amatlah kesal sembari membetulkan letak kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya yang memang memiliki daya penglihatan yang kurang baik. Bibir merah muda gadis itu mengerucut, kedua pipinya memerah karena menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya Sasori tertawa, namun ditahannya karena jika Sakura sudah marah, pasti ia tidak akan bisa menikmati hari liburnya dengan tenang. Sasori menghela nafas.

"Ooh? Kau ulangtahun hari ini, Sakura?"

Sebuah lambang berwarna merah berbentuh empat buah bentuk sudut siku-siku bersinggungan menghiasi jidat lebar gadis merah muda tersebut. Kedua iris _viridian_-nya berkaca-kaca saking kesalnya.

"Lelaki mana yang lupa sama ulangtahun kekasihnya sendiri sih, Sasori?!" bentak Sakura kesal. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasori, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang terlanjur menetes tadi. Sasori menatap punggung gadis itu dengan geli, seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Ia pun lalu meletakkan buku yang sebelumnya ia baca di atas meja.

"Hei, Sakura."

Yang dipanggil tak kunjung menoleh, ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sasori hanya bisa mendengus melihat pacarnya yang sedang ngambek itu.

"Sakura, kau ngambek?"

Jelas-jelas aku sedang ngambek, dia malah nanya. Bodoh!―umpat Sakura, dalam hati tentu saja. Sakura bukannya menjawab malah makin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasori sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sasori yang melihat tingkah pacarnya itu mendengus geli.

"Hei, kau ngambek ya?"

Sudut bibir Sakura berdenyut mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Namun ia memilih diam dan tidak mempedulikan Sasori. biar saja, siapa suruh melupakan ulangtahun pacar sendiri.

Tapi nampaknya Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Sasori makin mendekat, karena pada detik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah terbanting di atas sofa, dengan Sasori yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, serta air mukanya yang memucat karena takut dan kaget. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya tatkala melihat Sasori yang tengah menyeringai seksi dengan manik madunya yang menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

Sejak kapan lelaki itu melepaskan kacamatanya?!

"A-apa yang mau kau―HMMHPP!"

Bibir Sasori kini menempel pada bibir Sakura, mengulum bibir itu lembut dan pelan-pelan―membuat ketegangan yang sebelumnya Sakura rasakan meleleh. Tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di sisi tubuhnya kini memegangi lengan baju Sasori. Kedua matanya terpejam.

Dan tak lama, Sasori melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura menarik nafas lelaki itu sudah mengulum bibirnya lagi―kali ini dengan penuh hasrat dan menuntut. Lidah lelaki itu menjilati bibir Sakura, dan Sakura dengan malu-malu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Sasori melesak masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya.

Lidah Sasori mengabsen satu demi satu gigi Sakura, mengecap bibir itu dengan penuh gairah. Kedua tangan Sasori kini menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang sebelumnya berada pada kedua sisi lengannya, ke atas kepala gadis itu. _Saliva _menetes melewati celah yang tercipta pada bibir yang saling melumat tersebut. Erangan pelan lolos dari tenggorokan Sakura.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, jemari Sasori kini menyelipkan sesuatu pada jari manis pada tangan sebelah kirinya. Lelaki itu melepaskan lumatannya setelahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dadanya bergerak naik turun untuk mengisi oksigen ke dalam dalam paru-parunya. Wajah Sakura memerah kembali melihat pemandangan di atasnya. Buru-buru ia membuang muka sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan lelaki itu lepaskan.

Kedua manik giok itu terbelalak melihat sebuah benda dari perak yang menghiasi jemari manis kirinya. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Sasori, sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

"Sa-Sasori, sejak kapan kau …?"

Sasori bukannya menjawab malah melemparkan sebuah senyum kepada Sakura, menghantarkan kehangatan dalam rongga dada gadis merah muda itu. Tangan Sasori meraih wajah gadis itu, mengusap pipi tembam Sakura dengan penuh sayang, lalu ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus sisa _saliva _yang berada pada sudut bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura."

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan air mata haru yang kini terbendung pada pelupuk matanya. Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura, lalu menidurkan gadis itu kembali ke atas sofa tanpa sekalipun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Itu adalah tanda perjanjian kita. Suatu saat akan kuganti dengan yang asli." Gumam Sasori sembari menggosokkan hidungnya pada sisi leher jenjang Sakura, membuat bulu roma pada lehernya meremang karena geli.

Dan pada saat itu juga air mata yang sebelumnya ia tahan tumpah. Pelukannya pada Sasori semakin mengerat. Kepala gadis itu terangguk.

"Ini kado terindah yang pernah kudapatkan, Sasori. _Arigatou_." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Sasori. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, namun tidak membiarkan gadis musim semi itu bergerak dari posisinya.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga keningnya bersentuhan dengan Sakura. Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai, membuat wajah gadis merah muda itu semakin memerah. Ibu jari Sasori menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersisa pada sisi wajah kekasihnya.

"Hmm. Jadi karena aku sudah memberimu hadiah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang sebelumnya tertunda?" tanya Sasori sembari mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Namun sebelum sempat Sasori menyatukan bibir mereka, tubuhnya sudah terdorong oleh ke belakang, dengan Sakura yang sudah melesat entah kemana beberapa milisekon setelahnya.

Sasori masih terbengong-bengong sampai ia mendengar teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari lantai dua rumah itu.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU _HENTAI_!"

Sasori mendengus geli mendengar teriakan sang kekasih yang ia yakini pasti wajahnya sudah memerah seperti warna rambutnya sekarang ini. Ia pun kembali memakai kacamatanya yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu mengambil bukunya yang sedaritadi ia telantarkan. Ia pun membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu membuka bukunya pada halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

Akhirnya hari ini ia bisa membaca buku dengan tenang.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

Kyahahahaahha ternyata saya masih punya kemampuan buat nulis fic adegan begini /dor/ dan tenang aja, saya ga bakal bikin adegan ahemahemnya kok berhubung fic ini keukeuh saya taruh di rate T xD

Otanjobi omedetou, Sakura Haruno-chan, my wonderful Idol!

So, mind to RnC?


End file.
